Wearable articles, such as footwear, apparel, bracelets, watches, and other wearable electronic devices, often include an internal power source. The internal power source may include a rechargeable battery and a recharge system for wirelessly receiving power to recharge the battery. The recharge system may include an external transmit coil that couples, e.g., inductively, with an internal receive coil and utilize current induced in the receive coil to recharge the battery.